


Things you love most

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: "Rosario" Raid, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eleanor and Nassau, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, and time travel in Nassau history, related 205, story about governor Thompson and his family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Стены губернаторского дома о многом могли бы рассказать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды Black Sails.  
> Содержит исторические неточности, как каноничные, так и сознательно допущенные автором.

— Здесь жило не одно поколение губернаторов, — говорит Элеанор Роджерсу, когда они переступают порог губернаторского дома в их первый день в Нассау. Первый день для неё в этом месте не как королевы пиратов: её не было несколько месяцев, а трон уже успели занять — власть в этом месте меняется быстро.  
Стены губернаторского дома — местами подранные и обшарпанные — хранят память о тех, кто жил здесь до них. Одни правили на острове при жизни Элеанор, о других она только слышала.  
Уильям Сэйл, лидер пуритан с Бермудских островов. Эти люди искали здесь мира и свободы: на Бермудах их притесняли за веру, из Англии туда докатились отголоски гражданской войны. Он был первым, кто создал здесь что-то — во имя свободы, во имя Господа нашего. Сэйл уехал на Бермуды позднее, даже стал губернатором Каролины, но его наследие осталось.  
Затем король даровал остров лордам-собственникам, и губернаторов назначали уже они. Уэнтворт, Чиллингворт, Кларк, Лильберн. Нассау тогда еще назывался Чарльзтауном.  
Затем пришли испанцы и сожгли здесь все, и целых два года на Багамских островах не было законной власти.  
Нассау восстал из пепла — под новым именем, на деньги из сокровищницы Великого Могола — при Николасе Тротте. Он был пройдохой и взяточником, и это оказалось благословением для Нассау, когда Генри Эйвери, назвавшись Генри Бриджманом, ступил на берег острова в 1695-м. «Его корабль назывался „Каприз“, совсем как у Лоу», — думает Элеанор. Горькая ирония, символизирующая каприз судьбы. Эйвери создал нынешний Нассау, Флинт, заполучивший добычу Лоу, Абигайль Эш, может его разрушить.  
Эллис Лайтвуд был захвачен в плен испанцами во время рейда «Росарио». Мертвые тела и запах порохового дыма до сих пор снятся Элеанор по ночам. Никто не убирал трупы поначалу, и они разлагались прямо на улицах — выпотрошенные, изуродованные. Солдаты в английской форме, мирные поселенцы, не успевшие скрыться. Женщины с неприлично задранными юбками и раскинутыми ногами. Дети. Тучи мух кружили над распухшими, покрытыми трупными пятнами телами, и птицы клевали мертвецам глаза. Элеанор бродила по улицам, разыскивая тело матери, и покойники, казалось, смотрели на неё укоряюще. «Ты выжила, а мы нет».  
Говорили, Лайтвуду удалось бежать, но на остров он так и не вернулся. Лорды-собственники прислали ему на замену Джорджа Томпсона. Он был беспечен — это основное, что Элеанор о нем помнила. Приехал сюда с семьей, игнорировал интриги, что плелись против него. Он брал взятки — они все брали взятки, в этом губернаторы ничем не отличались друг от друга. Именно взятки и сгубили его, хотя Элеанор убеждена — повод в любом случае бы нашелся. Тич хотел этого, а Тич умел получать то, чего желал.  
Тот день ничем не отличался от остальных. Когда в таверну прибежал матрос с криками о том, что люди Тича убивают губернатора, Элеанор бросилась наружу. Мистер Скотт безуспешно пытался удержать её.  
У губернаторского дома собралась толпа. Томпсона и его семью — жену и девятилетнего мальчонку, Билли — удерживали люди Тича. Рядом с Тичем стоял Чарльз Вейн, его ученик, приемный сын, еще несколько человек из команды «Мести» окружили их, сдерживая толпу. Капитан Райт, чей денежный спор с губернатором послужил поводом к расправе, стоял рядом ошеломленный. Похоже, он не ждал, что все обернется вот так. «Сколько же народу собралось поглазеть».  
— Вам лучше уйти отсюда, — мистер Скотт сжал руку Элеанор у локтя. — Здесь не безопасно.  
Она отрицательно мотнула головой. Это и её остров тоже, она должна знать, что здесь происходит.  
Элеанор на мгновение встретилась глазами с Вейном. Он нахмурился. «Не рад видеть меня здесь?» Вейн был бывшим рабом, диким и почти необразованным, Тич взял его под крыло, разглядев в парне потенциал, учил управлению кораблем, грамоте. Не раз и не два она ловила на себе жадный пристальный взгляд Вейна — взгляд мужчины, который хочет женщину. Он был всего на несколько лет старше и казался ей привлекательным, но его репутация отпугивала её. Порой Элеанор казалось, что Вейну доставляет удовольствие сеять хаос и разрушение.  
— Этот человек, — Тич указал на губернатора, — один из тех, кто лгал нам многие годы. Кто брал у нас деньги, давал фальшивые обещания, наживался на нас. Лжецы, которые называют себя хозяевами Каролины и Нассау, только и делают, что обирают нас, не давая ничего взамен. — По толпе пронесся одобрительный ропот. — Они присылают сюда людей, чтобы выколачивать деньги, рассказывают сказочки о том, как заботятся о нас, а на самом деле только пьют из нас кровь. — Люди закивали. «Да, верно! Он правду говорит!» — раздавалось рядом с Элеанор. — Это из-за них испанцы пришли сюда, сожгли город и убивали ваших братьев и сестер! Из-за них вы еще оплакиваете своих родных и друзей! — Ропот превратился в одобрительный рев. — Пора положить этому конец! — Тич поднял левую руку, призывая к вниманию. Правая лежала на эфесе сабли. — Сегодня, здесь и сейчас, мы покажем этим лжецам, что больше не нуждаемся в них.  
— Да! Да! Покажем им! — неистовствовали люди. Толпа пришла в движение, Элеанор ощутила, как её пихают со всех сторон. Мистер Скотт крепче сжал её руку. Она в панике посмотрела на него, он покачал головой — мол, поздно уходить, стоим и ждем. «Он прав». Начни они сейчас проталкиваться прочь, их запомнили бы как отступников — Тич запомнил бы их — и кто знает, чем это обернулось бы.  
Тич сделал знак своим людям, и они вытолкнули к нему миссис Томпсон. «Они все продумали заранее, — внезапно осенило Элеанор. — Это спектакль, и у них уже написана пьеса».  
— Эти люди, — провозгласил Тич, — виновны в том, что вы потеряли самое дорогое — своих близких, а значит, мы должны забрать то же самое у них.  
Он вытащил саблю и одним движением перерезал горло миссис Томпсон. Кровь хлынула алым потоком, жена губернатора упала на землю, как сломанная кукла. Красные пятна растекались по её платью, по земле, маленький Билли вопил в голос. Лицо миссис Томпсон было повернуто к Элеанор, и на мгновение ей показалось, что она видит свою мать.  
— Как вы смеете! — кричал губернатор. «Не мог придумать ничего поумнее», — отстраненно подумала Элеанор. Кровь жены забрызгала Томпсону лицо и одежду, он вырывался из державших его рук — очевидно гиблое дело — и страх на его лице уступил место гневу. Тич шагнул к Билли и перерезал горло и ему. За секунду до этого Элеанор закрыла глаза.  
Когда она открыла их, на земле лежали рядом два трупа. Томпсон, все еще дергаясь, издавал какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, больше похожие на завывания. Тич подошел к губернатору, практически нависая над ним:  
— Иди и расскажи лжецам, которым ты служишь, что мы сделаем, если они попробуют подчинить нас снова.  
Вейн, чуть сгорбившись, разглядывал кончики своих сапог. «Ему не нравится то, что здесь происходит» — с удивлением осознала Элеанор.  
— Посадите мистера Томпсона в лодку, — скомандовал Тич, — и проследите, чтобы он добрался до ближайшего населенного острова.  
Люди Тича поволокли губернатора — теперь бывшего губернатора — прочь. Воцарилась жуткая, давящая тишина.

***

Тем вечером Тич и Вейн устроились с выпивкой в её таверне. Вейн казался недовольным — горбился, хмурился — но Элеанор не могла расслышать, о чем они говорят.  
— Пойду, отнесу капитану Тичу еще выпивки, — подхватив пару кружек, Элеанор, несмотря на неодобрительный взгляд мистера Скотта, скользнула в зал. У них имелась прислуга, чтобы разносить выпивку, но Тич был героем дня, во внимании хозяйки заведения не будет ничего удивительного.  
— Поверь, мне не доставило удовольствия то, что я сделал, — донеслись до неё слова Тича. — Но это было необходимо.  
«Блядь». Элеанор уставилась в кружку, чтобы скрыть выражение лица. Ром сегодня пригодился бы ей самой. Много рома.  
— Люди, которые служат лордам-собственникам и Англии, не трусы, кто бы что ни говорил, во всяком случае, не все из них. Эти господа из Каролины могут найти еще кого-нибудь, кто согласится навести здесь порядок, жадность бывает сильнее страха смерти. — Вейн, насупившись, разглядывал столешницу: слова Тича, похоже, не слишком впечатляли его. — Но даже у них есть слабости. Человек может не бояться за свою жизнь, особенно военный, но мы показали им сегодня, что если они вернутся — мы будем убивать тех, кого они любят. Ты понимаешь меня? Скажи, что понимаешь. — Вейн неохотно кивнул. — Это акт милосердия в своем роде. Мы убили двоих, но предотвратили много других смертей. Они больше не сунутся сюда. Этот остров наш — мой и твой.  
«Господи». Элеанор ощутила почти паническое желание оказаться подальше от Тича, но он уже заметил её, она подошла слишком близко.  
— А, мисс Гатри.  
— Вас можно поздравить, капитан Тич, — она выдавила из себя самую дружелюбную улыбку, на какую была способна.  
— Благодарю, — Тич чуть поклонился. Он был не лишен галантности в обращении с женщинами. Когда не резал им глотки, конечно.  
Вейн вскинул на неё глаза, и улыбка тронула его губы. Впервые за весь вечер, подумала Элеанор. Она поставила кружки на стол, и Вейн, протянув руку за выпивкой, скользнул пальцами по её запястью. Мурашки побежали по коже, выше к локтю, разбегаясь по всему телу. «Черт». Тич цепко посмотрел на её, словно оценивая.  
— Не составите ли нам компанию, мисс Гатри? — предложил Вейн.  
Элеанор не хотелось сидеть за одним столом с Тичем после сегодняшнего, но отказ могли неправильно воспринять. По крайней мере, Тич был не один, а в компании Вейна. «Я ошибалась в том, кого из них следует бояться больше».  
— С удовольствием, капитан Тич. — Элеанор отодвинула стул и села.  
— Мистер Скотт, принесите нам бутылку лучшего рома, — приказал Тич. — Я думаю, — продолжил он, — раз уж мы не должны больше ничего губернатору, нам стоит пересмотреть некоторые основы нашего общего бизнеса.  
«Ах, вот оно что». Мистер Скотт вопросительно приподнял брови — «Все в порядке?» — Элеанор ответила натянутой улыбкой. Тич был прав, следовало максимально быстро внести поправки в расчеты, чтобы не запутаться. Обсуждать это прямо сейчас не хотелось, но деваться было некуда.  
— Ты говорила, у тебя какие-то дела, — попытался выпроводить её из-за стола мистер Скотт, подоспевший с бутылкой рома. «Он тоже боится», — поняла Элеанор. Мистер Скотт готовил её к тому, чтобы унаследовать отцовский бизнес, обычно он настаивал, чтобы она присутствовала на деловых встречах.  
— Что может быть важнее, чем наш новый договор с капитаном Тичем? — парировала Элеанор. Она откинулась на стуле. По левую руку от неё сидел Вейн, прямо напротив — Тич, справа устроился мистер Скотт. Под тяжелым внимательным взглядом Тича было неуютно, мистер Скотт излучал неодобрение, и Элеанор повернулась к Вейну. «Смотрит на меня, будто я тут голая перед ним сижу».  
Элеaнор потянулась к бутылке, чтобы налить себе. «Мне нужно как следует напиться, но позволить себе это я смогу только позже». Когда она ставила ром на стол, Вейн тоже потянулся к бутыли, и его пальцы накрыли её руку у горлышка. Это продолжалось пару мгновений. Он смотрел на неё, она на него, затем Элеанор выдернула руку. «Что за безумный день».

***

Губернаторский особняк хранит память о тех, кто жил здесь прежде, и о том, что видели его стены. Если б они были способны говорить, думает Элеанор, то могли бы многое рассказать им с Вудсом. Об интригах, о взятках, о смертях. О дне, когда Генри Эйвери ступил на остров, а Николас Тротт согласился принять здесь команду «капитана Бриджмана» и их деньги — и это сделало Нассау тем, что он есть сейчас. О рейде «Росарио», когда испанцы жгли город и убивали людей. О разлагающихся мертвецах, покрытых тучами мух, и исходящей от них вони, которая шибала в ноздри. Впрочем, об этом Элеанор может рассказать и сама.  
Эти стены помнят день, когда убили жену и сына Джорджа Томпсона, а Чарльз Вейн стоял рядом и смотрел. (О чем он думал в том момент? Элеанор никогда не спрашивала, а он не рассказывал.) Много позже Вейна самого повесили на площади перед губернаторским домом, а Элеанор наблюдала за этим. «Это необходимо», — думала она. Нужно предотвратить бунт, заставить недовольных замолчать раньше, чем их станет слишком много. У Нассау достаточно других проблем, чтобы позволить людскому недовольству взорвать город изнутри.  
«Сэйл, Тротт, Лайтвуд, Томпсон», — вспоминает она имена губернаторов. Они жили здесь, брали взятки, плели интриги. Одни войдут в историю, другие канут в Лету — их и Элеанор-то не всех помнит. «Что останется после нас?» — спрашивает она себя. Её имя забудут, скорее всего — история не запоминает женские имена — но она не может перестать думать «мы». Испанцы сожгут город снова? Нассау станет пиратским? Или они — она и Вудс — переиграют врагов?  
«Это не Вейн убил семью Томпсона тогда — Тич», — думает она, и эта мысль наваливается тяжелым грузом. Как там сказал Тич? «Мы будем убивать тех, кого они любят»? (В какой момент Вейн стал настолько хорошим учеником?) Они — это кто? Англичане? Вудс? Макс? Она сама? «Кого Тич убьет первым, если придет в Нассау?» — спрашивает себя Элеанор, и страх сжимает ей горло. 


End file.
